Yuuwaku
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [02loves01] UA&Lime Un jour, Heero se présente à un entretien d'embauche pour être … garde du corps. Accepté, il doit cependant passer la seconde partie de l'épreuve : un combat contre le meilleur élément, un certain Duo au physique électrisant ...


**Titre :** Yuuwaku (c'est-à-dire Tentation/Séduction)

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** FFnet boude tjs T.T

**Base :** GW

**Genre :** Yaoi comme de bien entendu, un soupçon d'action et un corps à corps ardent, le tout ficelé par des sentiments à fleur de peau : UA et lime

**Disclaimer :** Les bishonens de la série ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand désespoir et ce malgré de nombreuses tentatives de kidnapping

**Note&Co 1 :** Suite à un reportage vu à la télé, j'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot, le thème principal étant le métier de garde du corps :) J'ignore si ce sujet a déjà été traité lors d'une autre fic mais je le suppose très fortement, c'est pour cela que je préfère vous préciser tout de suite que cette fic n'est en rien un remake de Bodyguard et qu'elle aborde un autre thème qui m'a également été inspiré par un téléfilm lol ! (Et c'est là qu'on remercie les feuilletons sur la six ;)) Donc désolé à tous ceux qui s'imaginaient déjà une idylle entre un Heero ou Duo star internationale et réciproquement son garde du corps très très particulier mais je suis persuadé qu'il existe au moins une ou deux fics illustrant cette situation avec brio et qui doivent être bien mieux écrites que je n'aurais pu le faire.

**Note&Co 2 : **Ceci étant dit, j'voulais également m'excuser pour la pauvreté de l'intrigue à la limite du Plot what Plot ? Mais je n'avais vrmt pas envie de me prendre la tête (pour une fois) ds un scénar vrmt trop tordu, j'avais simplement envie d'écrire et voilà ce que ça donne … J'espère au moins parvenir à vous distraire un court instant ;)

**Rectification post écriture :) : **Je crois que pour le côté tordu, j'ai récidivé … gomen :(

**Bonne lecture**

Pr ce qui est de la suite de Frères, j'fais une p'tite pose là ms j'ai déjà commencé un peu la rédaction du chapitre XI

* * *

- SUIVANT !!

S'avançant d'une démarche assurée en direction du vieil homme bourru, le jeune homme enfonça ses mains au fond de son jean délavé, considérant son interlocuteur de manière indifférente et un rien blasée. Plissant les yeux sous le projecteur braqué sur lui, le brun à l'allure mystérieuse et un brin dédaigneuse conserva un silence mesuré, baladant son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce simplement décorée.

- Nom ?

- Yuy

- Prénom

- Heero …

Haussant un sourcil, l'homme esquissa une moue moqueuse, inscrivant le prénom du dernier postulant au bas de sa feuille après que celui-ci lui ait épelé. Laissant glisser la pointe de son stylo le long du formulaire, le dénommé Howard détailla longuement le jeune homme métis érigé face à lui, impressionné par son impassibilité.

- Age ?

- Dix-neuf ans … Répondit le japonais après quelques minutes de réflexion

- Dix neuf ans ?! Reprit le vieil homme, manquant de s'étouffer … je suis désolé mon p'tit mais ce boulot est plus dangereux que tu ne sembles le croire …

- Je suis parfaitement conscient des risques que comporte cet emploi et ce n'est certainement pas cela qui me fera reculer … L'interrompit Heero avec un flegme incomparable

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu … casier judiciaire ?

- Non …

- De toute façon, je vérifierais … Marmonna le recruteur dans sa barbe, cochant plusieurs cases par la même occasion … Poids, taille ?

- 1m70 et 58 kilos

- Ok et maintenant : qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu vaux mieux que tous ces gars qui t'ont précédé ? Rétorqua Howard soulevant ses lunettes pour rencontrer le regard verglacé du brun

Détournant ses yeux aux reflets téméraires sur le côté, le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur son abdomen, répondant d'une voix traînante mais franche :

- Parmi eux, il n'y en aucun capable de me battre … et si vous ne le pensiez pas également, vous n'auriez même pas pris la peine de me faire passer cet entretien …

Esquissant un sourire devant cette réponse inattendue, l'homme d'un âge déjà prononcé, observa avec attention ce nouveau fanfaron, celui-ci lui rappelant brièvement quelqu'un, de part sa jeunesse et son audace.

- Très bien, j'ai juste une dernière question à te poser ?

- Je vous écoute …

- Comment est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi, a bien pu se retrouver à chercher un boulot de garde du corps ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent … _rapidement_. Et c'est le seul emploi qui pourrait me payer convenablement et qui m'intéresse un temps soit peu … Je n'ai pas envie d'être serveur ou vendeur, m'épuiser toute la journée pour un salaire plus que minable, j'ai le goût du risque et ce job répond entièrement à mes capacités … Déclara avec sincérité le japonais, ancrant son regard déterminé dans celui de son recruteur

Ne cessant de sourire, Howard rassembla les différents formulaires entres ses mains, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune impertinent qui avait su capter son attention.

- Présente toi demain matin ici et nous verrons bien si tu es à l'hauteur de tes prétentions … Déclara le vieil homme en lui tendant une note avec une adresse inscrite

Lisant brièvement les quelques lignes manuscrites, Heero rangea le morceau de papier dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste, remerciant le dénommé Howard de l'avoir reçu. Ordonnant ses papiers, l'homme d'un âge avancé ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de murmurer un discret « … j'en connais un qui va avoir du fil à retordre » alors que le japonais quittait de la pièce.

* * *

- Messieurs j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez tous les deux été choisis pour devenir les gardes du corps de Monsieur Maxwell cependant il vous reste encore une épreuve à passer pour déterminer celui à qui reviendra le poste car nous n'avons qu'une place de disponible …

Considérant son concurrent spontanément, Heero détailla discrètement l'homme à ses côtés, celui étant bien plus âgé, athlétique, imposant et … blond que lui. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, le japonais du se rendre à l'évidence que face à lui, il ne ferait certainement pas le poids malgré toute sa volonté de réussir. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir régler le loyer et toutes ses dépenses sans ce job ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre ses études, et la voie qu'il avait abandonnée il y a peu, était beaucoup trop spécialisée pour lui ouvrir d'autres emplois n'étant pas relatifs de prêt ou de loin aux arts martiaux, armes à feu ou pilotage. Il avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et l'abondance, ces derniers mois lui ayant fait l'effet d'un électrochoc même si … pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer cela.

- … vous allez donc devoir affronter l'un de nos meilleurs éléments et le garde du corps rapproché de Monsieur Maxwell : Duo si tu veux bien t'avancer … L'interpella un dénommé Jonathan, chargé de l'accueil des nouvelles recrues

Suivant du regard l'objet de toute cette attention, Heero eut soudain le souffle coupé à la vision du jeune homme en question, fasciné par sa physionomie détonante et ce mélange d'impertinence contrastée d'audace délibérée. Contemplant langoureusement le natté, le japonais apprécia la décontraction avec laquelle il portait le costume noir en rigueur, délaissant sa cravate au vestiaire et conservant une main dans sa poche. Ecrasant sa cigarette contre un mur à côté de lui, l'américain s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers ses deux prétendants, s'égarant légèrement sur celui à sa droite. Déshabillant du regard le brun semblant appartenir à sa génération, Duo lui accorda une attention toute particulière, ne le quittant plus des yeux durant toutes les explications de Jonathan :

- … vous avez compris ? Bon alors nous allons commencer par évaluer les capacités de Monsieur Stamford et ensuite, ce sera donc au tour de Monsieur Yuy, Duo …

Esquissant un sourire, le natté choisit de retirer sa veste noire, détachant les boutons au niveau de ses manches et resserrant l'élastique enserré autour de sa natte. Se reculant d'un pas, Heero ne put détourner ses yeux du jeune homme, ses traits ne lui étant pas étrangers sans pour autant lui être familiers. Intrigué par la soi-disante dextérité de ce fameux Duo, le japonais était impatient de le voir à l'œuvre mais l'était nettement moins de devoir y passer après. S'avançant face à l'homme d'une trentaine d'années, l'américain ne se démonta pas pour autant, gagnant même en assurance face à cette montagne de pierre et ceci malgré ses cinquante sept kilos tous mouillés. Evitant dans un premier temps les coups du prétendant, Duo parvint finalement à l'immobiliser, le plaquant au sol non sans difficulté, les mains croisées dans le dos et un genoux en travers de sa colonne vertébral. Le libérant de son poids au bout de quelques minutes, le natté ne put que le féliciter pour sa combativité et sa persévérance, impressionné par sa puissance physique.

Vint alors le tour d'Heero, celui-ci ôtant également sa veste pour avoir plus de prise lors de ses mouvements et par simple souci de ne pas la froisser. Observant du coin de l'œil le dénommé Howard également présent dans la pièce, le japonais ressentit par le poids de son regard, la pression qu'il s'était mis tout seul sur les épaules suite à un nouvel excès de vantardise et de prétention masculine. Se plaçant en face du natté, celui-ci absorba une gorgée d'eau minérale avant de reprendre ce nouveau combat. Admirant de haut en bas son adversaire, Duo ne put retenir un sourire défiant et appréciateur. Débutant les offensives par une série de coups bien agencés, le jeune homme se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le natté émérite, souhaitant démontrer à ces pingouins en costumes que ses aptitudes étaient bel et bien à la hauteur de son arrogance. Troublé par la force insoupçonnable de son rival, le japonais fit de son mieux pour esquiver le moindre de ses coups francs ou sournois, ne cédant pas sous la pression. Attirant l'américain au sol, Heero parvint à le bloquer résolument, une jambe de part et d'autre de son bassin tandis que ses mains étaient plaquées contre les siennes. Plongeant son regard joueur et vif dans celui indiscernable du japonais, Duo inversa la situation par une feinte dissimulée, fier de son geste et du désordre produit chez le brun. Esquissant un sourire enjôleur à l'intention de l'asiatique, Duo se pencha pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille alors qu'il avait de nouveau remporté la partie :

- Pas mal pour une première fois, mais il faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas … mourir

Ancrant son regard furieux dans celui moqueur de l'américain, Heero se redressa sans plus attendre, saisissant le natté par la taille pour se libérer et retrouver un semblant de décence. Ne cessant de sourire, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour observer le brun sous un angle plus que prometteur, amusé par l'attitude farouche de ce japonais. Réenfilant sa veste, Heero reprit sa place aux côtés du blond, se détendant sous le clin d'œil chaleureux de son premier recruteur, confiant en ses compétences et en ses chances d'obtenir le poste. Récupérant sa veste noire, Duo se dirigea vers le second recruteur, échangeant quelques mots avec lui.

- Très bien alors comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, c'est à Duo que revient le choix de désigner celui qui remplacera son nouveau coéquipier lors de tous les déplacements de Monsieur Maxwell, selon bien sûr ses propres recommandations … Alors Duo, as-tu fais ton choix ?

Baladant son regard sur les deux prétendants impatients, le jeune homme choisit de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Ne quittant pas des yeux celui qui avait su gagner ses offices, il déclara d'une voix solennelle, un sourire en coin :

- … si Monsieur Yuy veut bien nous faire l'honneur de se joindre nous ?

* * *

- Que les choses soient claires, je ne te suis en rien redevable. Tu m'as peut être permis d'obtenir ce job mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ferais des courbettes devant toi … Déclara du tac au tac le japonais, refermant les boutons de sa chemise couleur ébène et la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon à pince.

Saisissant la veste noire que lui tendait le natté, Heero acheva d'enfiler le costume en rigueur, laçant ses chaussures luisant atrocement.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins … Répondit le natté, son regard s'égarant furtivement sur le jeune homme à côté de lui et passant outre la séparation du vestiaire

- Ah oui autre chose … Reprit Heero en remarquant le jeu de son nouveau coéquipier

Passant sa main sous le menton de l'américain pour relever son regard, le brun déclara fermement, plongeant ses yeux cobalts dans ceux violines du natté

- Tes yeux … tu les gardes là. Lui indiqua Heero en pointant son propre regard … j'ai pas envie de me sentir maté dés que je tourne les yeux … Se justifia l'asiatique, souhaitant mettre les points sur les i dés le début et éviter ainsi tous dérapages pouvant les conduire de prêt ou de loin dans un lit.

- Comme tu voudras … Acquiesça le jeune homme en souriant, terminant d'attacher la cravate noire du brun … bon j'vais aller voir si Monsieur Maxwell est disposé à te recevoir, attends moi là …

S'avançant vers la sortie du vestiaire, Duo s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte, ne se retournant pas pour autant vers le brun.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'te mate dés que t'as le dos tourné, commence par en faire autant sinon … je ne répondrais plus de mes regards. Attesta le jeune homme, un sourire au creux des lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce

Ses joues s'empourprant violemment, Heero détourna les yeux vers le sol carrelé, esquissant un sourire néanmoins amusé.

* * *

- Je te présente donc le nouveau : Heero Yuy, je l'ai testé moi-même et je pense qu'il sera à la hauteur … Déclara l'américain en souriant, s'affalant sur un des fauteuils libres de la pièce

Relevant les yeux d'un de ses dossiers, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années considéra de haut en bas le jeune homme en question, examinant brièvement celui qui s'assurerait continuellement de sa sécurité dés à présent, en association avec le natté. Plongeant son regard couleur jade dans celui azuré du brun, le vieil homme tenta de le sonder subrepticement, intrigué par son allure impassible. Esquissant un sourire quelques minutes après, le dirigeant politique déclara d'une voix conciliante à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes :

- Je n'en doute pas, Duo … en attendant : Bienvenu parmi nous Heero, j'espère que tu te plairas ici et que tu arriveras à t'entendre avec cette tête de linotte …

Tirant la langue en direction du vieil homme, Duo se redressa aussitôt de son siège, entraînant son nouveau coéquipier vers la sortie non sans avoir lâcher au préalable un rapide « … Bon bah on va te laisser travailler alors et si t'as le moindre problème, tu sais quoi faire … », refermant la porte derrière lui. Avançant aux côtés du natté dans le couloir, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de l'observer en coup de vent, surpris par son précédent comportement envers celui qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Cet homme semblait être une personne on ne peut plus influente et respecté dans la société, alors comment pouvait-il bien tolérer une telle légèreté de la part du jeune homme à la chevelure nattée tandis que tous les autres semblaient le craindre assidûment ? Esquissant un sourire à la sensation de _son_ regard posé sur lui, Duo s'exclama soudain avec une joie de vivre peu commune :

- Ca te dirait d'aller t'entraîner un peu ? Nous avons une salle de sport à notre disposition et d'après ce que j'ai vu … l'américain en profita alors pour glisser ses doigts le long du ventre de son nouveau coéquipier, faisant mine de tâter ses abdominaux … y'a encore du boulot !

Remettant sa chemise en place, Heero suivit du regard le jeune homme qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, intrigué par sa conduite à son égard. Le rattrapant bien rapidement, le japonais pénétra de nouveau dans les vestiaires mis à leur disposition, cherchant du regard son partenaire expansif. Recevant aussitôt un tas de vêtements en pleine figure, Heero examina les affaires en questions, découvrant un jogging et un débardeur blanc avec inscrit au dos, le nom de la société de gardes du corps en lettres capitales. Accrochant sa veste à un porte manteau, le japonais releva les yeux sur le natté en face de lui, celui-ci étant déjà torse nu et s'apprêtant à détacher la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. Remarquant la soudaine fixation de l'asiatique, l'américain en profita pour le rappeler à l'ordre, se vengeant sournoisement. Redressant le menton du brun vers le haut, le natté lui murmura suavement avant d'entrer dans une cabine :

- Rappelles-toi bien … il faut admirer le plafond …

Observant avec attention l'arcade en bois sculpté au dessus de lui, Heero se mordit la lèvre tout en détachant la fermeture de son pantalon, soupirant discrètement :

- Oh Kami … mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ça …

Finissant d'enfiler son débardeur blanc, le japonais s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son coéquipier dans la salle de sport juxtaposée, curieux de voir le matériel disponible. Appuyant son bras contre l'encadrement de la porte, Heero observa avec minutie la pièce incroyablement lumineuse, cherchant également du regard son partenaire. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, le jeune homme s'avança à son encontre, admirant la vue qu'ils avaient grâce aux baies vitrées. Pendu à une barre asymétrique, le natté se balançait la tête à l'envers, soutenu par ses jambes enserrées autour de l'axe métallique et exécutant quelques exercices de gymnastique et de souplesses. S'allongeant sur un banc pour soulever des altères, Heero entonna soudain, enserrant ses doigts autour de la barre pour soulever les premières charges :

- Dis moi je peux te poser une question …

- Je t'écoute … S'exclama l'américain en se redressant sur la barre

- Tu n'étais pas à la fac de Helton par hasard ?

Sautant pour rejoindre le sol, le natté se dirigea vers les anneaux, répondant de manière mystérieuse à sa demande :

- Ca se peut …

Se redressant aussitôt, l'asiatique observa avec une certaine gêne le jeune homme, déstabilisé par cette nouvelle. Baladant son regard prussien sur lui, Heero débuta avec hésitation, assaillit par un sentiment d'embarras.

- Et …

- Non on ne se connaissait pas mais … oui j'étais au courant de ta réputation … toute la fac' l'était ! S'exclama Duo en souriant, s'approchant du brun … mais cessons de parler du passé et viens donc te battre contre moi, je suis curieux de voir si tout à l'heure j'ai eu de la chance ou non … L'interpella l'américain par un geste de l'index

Rejoignant l'américain sur le tatami, l'asiatique esquissa un sourire, rattachant les cordons de son jogging blanc

- De la chance à n'en pas douter …

- Approche … S'exclama le natté en souriant, renversant aussitôt son adversaire au sol grâce à une prise exercée … permet moi d'en douter vu la facilité avec laquelle tu te retrouves au sol …

Attirant aussitôt le jeune homme à terre, Heero inversa rapidement la situation, chevauchant son rival sans pudeur. Puis se penchant à hauteur de son visage, l'asiatique esquissa une moue taquine, fier de sa manœuvre :

- Tu disais ?

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Duo s'apprêta à rétorquer quand son regard tomba sur les lèvres souriantes du brun, celles-ci lui paraissant incroyablement attirantes en cet instant. Ses joues se colorèrent violemment à cette pensée, rendant impossible tout son hors de sa gorge et tout mouvement de réflexion. Distinguant soudain le trouble de son partenaire, Heero se surprit à contempler le visage angélique du jeune homme, appréciant la finesse au travers de ses traits masculins. Tentant une réponse pour masquer son émoi, Duo plongea son regard intensément violacé dans celui verglacé du brun, réalisant que tout lui plaisait en lui :

- Euh je … Balbutia le natté, perdant son latin devant le regard pénétrant du japonais et sa main appuyée contre sa hanche

Esquissant un léger sourire devant cette réponse inintelligible, Heero ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune homme abandonné sous lui, abaissant doucement son visage vers celui du natté. Répondant à l'une de ses envies les plus pressantes, le japonais frôla avec tendresse les lèvres entrouvertes de son coéquipier, s'apprêtant à approfondir leur baiser quand Howard fit interruption dans la pièce, arrachant les deux jeunes hommes à leurs doux soupirs.

- Heero, il y a une jeune femme en bas qui … Heero ?

Se mordant la lèvre en signe de frustration, le brun admira encore quelques minutes le natté contre lui avant de tourner la tête vers le vieil homme, l'américain esquissant un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le japonais de mauvaise humeur, ancrant son regard perçant dans celui du gêneur

- Euh … une femme en bas te réclame de toute urgence, elle dit devoir partir sur le champ et … elle a un bébé avec elle … S'expliqua Howard tout en se grattant le dernière du crâne avec hésitation

Une lueur de panique s'illumina soudain dans le regard de l'asiatique, celui-ci courrant aussitôt vers la sortie, non sans un rapide « J'reviens tout de suite … » à l'intention du natté. Dévalant les escalier à vive allure, le jeune homme accourut à l'entrée de l'immeuble, complètement déboussolé et inquiet à l'idée qu'elle l'ai laissé seule. S'avançant en direction de la jeune femme hystérique tandis qu'elle ne cessait d'injurier le monde entier en russe, Heero s'empara aussitôt de l'enfant pour la prendre dans ses bras, répondant en russe à la nourrice. Interloqué par l'attitude empressée de son coéquipier, Duo ne put résister à l'envie d'aller voir par lui-même l'origine de son agitation, curieux d'en connaître les raisons et le rapport avec cette femme et ce bébé, alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà un scénario des plus tordus. Attendant en haut de l'escalier, le jeune homme pouvait distinguer les cris de la jeune femme furieuse, Heero lui répondant violemment dans une langue étrangère. Licenciant sans plus attendre la jeune russe, le jeune homme reposa son regard inquiet sur le nourrisson entre ses bras, le berçant tendrement. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré, l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus étincelants et souriant joyeusement. Esquissant un sourire attendri, le japonais resserra sa prise autour du petit corps remuant entre ses bras, s'abaissant pour saisir son sac et passer la bandoulière en travers de son torse. Réarrangeant son petit manteau blanc, le brun murmura avec douceur, se retournant vers l'escalier avec l'enfant entre ses bras.

- Alors ma chérie, j'espère que cette harpie ne t'a pas trop effrayée au moins ? Tu sais les femmes sont des créatures bien étranges et j'espère que plus tard tu n…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit soudain lorsqu'il croisa le regard stupéfait du natté, celui-ci ayant assisté à la scène en silence. Cependant, la stupéfaction fit bientôt place à la colère alors que le natté le dévisageait furieusement, s'exclamant :

- Nan mais je rêve ?!! Tu t'apprêtais à m'embrasser alors que … t'as une femme et un bébé ! Nan mais quel enfoiré ! T'as pas honte ?!

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Heero esquissa un sourire devant ce malentendu et la jalousie manifeste du jeune homme, conservant précautionneusement sa fille contre lui. Perdant contenance peu à peu, Duo fusilla du regard le japonais, encore plus agacé qu'auparavant. Retournant sans plus attendre vers la salle de sport d'un pas pressé, l'asiatique se lança à sa suite, amusé par la réaction du natté mais souhaitant tout de même lui expliquer la situation avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment.

- Duo attend je …

- Ca ne fait même pas une journée et déjà tu …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Ah vraiment ? Explique moi alors j'ai hâte de découvrir la liste de tes nombreuses femmes … Répliqua le jeune homme furieux, croisant ses bras sur son ventre

- Je suis gay, Duo … Soupira le brun, levant les yeux vers le plafond

- Laisse moi mettre ta parole en doute car à ce que je sache ce bout de chou ne s'est pas fait sans l'aide d'une femme et je …

- C'est arrivé une fois … Rétorqua le japonais

- Quoi ?

- C'est arrivé une fois, j'avais trop bu et je … enfin résultat, je l'ai retrouvé devant ma porte un samedi matin sans que personne ne m'ait prévenu … Soupira Heero, caressant avec tendresse les boucles brunes du nourrisson

Silence

- Je suis désolé … Murmura l'américain honteux … je …

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, franchement au début c'est vrai que j'ai eu envie d'hurler, principalement quand mes parents m'ont foutu dehors d'ailleurs mais … enfin je ne regrette pas et s'il fallait le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter ne serait-ce que pour avoir la joie de pouvoir la tenir une nouvelle fois entre mes bras …

Attendri par cette déclaration emplie de sincérité, Duo tomba une fois de plus sous son charme, complètement captivé par ce jeune homme qui avait bien changé depuis sa première année de fac. Esquissant un sourire, une ombre lui revint cependant à l'esprit.

- Et cette fille c'était qui ? Reprit l'américain en fronçant les sourcils, contemplant le bébé dans les bras du brun

- C'était la nourrice, baka …

- Baka ? Mmm … un surnom affectif sans doute ? S'exclama Duo en souriant, n'y croyant pas vraiment

- On peut le voir comme ça … Répondit le japonais en souriant également, néanmoins occupé par autre chose … le problème c'est que je ne peux pas la garder avec moi, il faudrait que j'appelle mon frère pour que … mais je …

- Laisse-là moi en attendant, je te promet de m'en occuper comme si c'était la prunelle de mes yeux … Attesta le jeune homme à ses côtés, caressant du regard le nourrisson

- T'as plutôt intérêt … Rétorqua le brun, installant sa fille entre les bras du natté avant de faire les présentations puis de quitter la pièce … Kim j'te présente Duo, Duo voici Kim, attention elle commence à faire ses dents …

- Heero ?

- Hm

- N'oublie pas que tu me dois un baiser …

- J'y compte bien … Répondit le brun en question, esquissant un clin d'œil à l'intention de son coéquipier

Reposant son regard sur le bébé entre ses bras, Duo murmura soudain, admirant ses yeux pétillants de malice :

- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu apprécies beaucoup un certain Heero Yuy ?

* * *

- T'as réussis à le rejoindre ? Le questionna le jeune homme, détournant son regard du nourrisson

- Oui, il arrive dans une dizaine de minutes … Répondit le brun essoufflé en s'approchant de son coéquipier et de sa fille … d'ailleurs, je vais aller l'attendre en bas, ça va ça c'est bien passé ? L'interrogea Heero, reprenant l'enfant entre ses bras

- A merveille … heureusement, elle est beaucoup plus aimable que son père … S'exclama le natté d'un air mutin … Au fait, il y a un truc qui m'échappe : ton frère, il ne vit plus chez tes parents ? Il a quel âge d'ailleurs ?

- Il vient d'avoir dix huit ans et non … lui aussi c'est fait virer, avant moi d'ailleurs … Répondit l'asiatique tandis qu'il câlinait affectueusement sa fille

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir de sacrés parents ! Pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé dehors ? Lui demanda Duo de manière spontanée

- Un jour, il a voulu présenter son petit ami à mes parents, histoire d'officialiser leur relation, en sachant qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà presque deux ans mais … on va dire que mon père n'a pas digéré l'idée que l'un de ses fils soit gay, estimant qu'il déshonorait la famille de part cette pratique … Raconta le jeune homme en imitant le visage écoeuré de ses parents ce jour là

- Mais et toi, tu … ? Reprit l'américain confus

- Tu sais moi j'étais à des années lumières d'officialiser la chose, on va dire que je cherchais plus à acquérir un maximum d'expériences … Confessa le brun de manière sobre, le haut de ses joues se colorant légèrement à ce souvenir.

- Tu m'étonnes … ta réputation de l'époque en témoigne encore, tout le monde racontait que tu … enfin … tu dois mieux le savoir que moi … S'interrompit le jeune homme, ses joues s'empourprant également

- 'fectivement … S'exclama le brun en souriant, empoignant le sac à bandoulière … enfin cette époque est révolue, j'me suis quelque peu assagie depuis … Soupira Heero, baissant les yeux sur le bout de chou … Et ce grâce à elle …

Attendri, Duo contempla rêveusement le jeune homme à ses côtés, touché par l'affection qu'il portait à sa fille malgré les circonstances de sa conception. Scrutant également son coéquipier silencieux, le japonais se pencha légèrement à l'encontre de son visage, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation quand l'américain le stoppa dans son élan, d'une main pressée contre son torse et murmurant doucement :

- Je crois que ton frère est arrivé …

Tournant la tête en direction de l'entrée, le japonais croisa le regard azuré de son frère, s'avançant à son encontre sans plus attendre. S'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le jeune homme à la chevelure étonnamment blonde murmura discrètement à l'intention du brun, ne quittant pas des yeux le natté :

- J'en connais un qui ne perd pas de temps …

- Jamais, tu me connais … Répondit Heero en souriant, déposant également un baiser sur la joue de son frère

- Et voici l'amour de ma vie … alors Kimy, heureuse de retrouver ton tonton préféré ? J'espère au moins que ton père ne t'en fait pas trop voir … S'exclama le blond, arrachant aussitôt sa nièce des bras de l'asiatique pour la câliner tendrement.

Reportant son regard sur le jeune homme resté à l'écart, Heero l'attira vers eux en s'emparant de sa main, faisant les présentations aussitôt :

- Quatre je te présente Duo, Duo voici Quatre, mon frangin complètement gâteux …Déclara le brun au creux de l'épaule de son coéquipier, observant avec tendresse son frère et sa fille

- J't'ai entendu 'ro … Rétorqua le blond jouant avec le nourrisson avant de poser son regard sur le nouveau coéquipier du brun … Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Duo … S'exclama Quatre en serrant la main du natté … Je sais qu'à première vue il a l'air un peu grincheux comme ça mais dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien …

Duo esquissa un sourire, amusé par le comportement des deux frères Yuy aussi différents que semblables alors que la main du japonais semblait se préciser autour de sa taille, le rendant fébrile.

- Au fait, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop WuFei, j'ai pas envie de semer la discorde dans votre couple … S'exclama Heero, vérifiant les affaires de sa fille dans le sac à côté de lui

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il aime bien râler mais c'est le premier à demander des nouvelles de Kim … d'ailleurs, je dois avoir un côté maso à vouloir toujours m'entourer de grincheux …

- J'oubliais que tu étais la perfection incarnée … Rétorqua Heero en lui tendant le sac

- Tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois, bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'y aille moi, j'ai une tonne de boulot … S'exclama le blond en regardant sa montre, attachant le manteau du nourrisson avant de l'installer confortablement contre lui et de se saisir de son sac

- Bon courage alors, je viendrais donc la chercher ce soir et encore merci, j'sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi … S'exclama Heero, déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de reposer sa main autour du natté

- Tu serais perdu à coup sûr … J'ai été content de faire ta connaissance Duo et je ne doute pas de te revoir très bientôt … Répondit Quatre d'un dernier sourire avant de sortir

Se retournant vers son coéquipier, Heero plongea son regard dans celui étincelant du jeune homme, sa main résolument fixée sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher toujours plus. Chassant une mèche lui retombant devant les yeux, Duo murmura doucement, échappant à la prise du japonais :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner dans la salle de sport …

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, le jeune homme pressa sa main contre la poignée de la salle de sport, soudain envahit d'une timidité impraticable. Cependant, il fut stoppé dans son action par une main reposant sur la sienne, le retournant sans plus attendre pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Enserrant l'américain tout contre lui, Heero caressa avec tendresse les lèvres offertes du natté, y faufilant sa langue de manière instantanée. S'abandonnant entre les bras exercés du brun, Duo répondit avec enthousiasme à cette proposition, longeant sensuellement sa nuque pour d'avantage approfondir l'échange. Découvrant progressivement les moindres recoins de sa bouche, le japonais affirma sa prise autour du jeune homme, le plaquant contre un mur à proximité pour poursuivre sur sa lancée. Caressant le natté par-dessus ses affaires de sport noires, Heero se sépara quelques secondes de son coéquipier pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène, scellant de nouveau ses lèvres insatiables contre celles de l'américain. Sentant que leurs gestes devenaient de plus en plus pressants et précis, Duo attira l'asiatique jusqu'à une porte, Heero ne se gênant pour le plaquer contre et longer sa nuque de multiples baisers. Ouvrant la porte en quatrième vitesse, le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son partenaire, ses mains s'égarant déjà sur le haut de son jogging.

- **Hum Hum** … Toussa soudain une voix derrière eux

Se séparant aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes arrangèrent leurs vêtements rapidement, Duo relevant les yeux sur l'homme présent dans la pièce. Observant à son tour celui à l'origine de cette nouvelle interruption, Heero conserva un silence inébranlable, sentant que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil à en voir le regard impétueux du dirigeant.

- Quand je parlais de vous entendre, je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point … Heero, veux-tu bien nous laisser seul cinq minutes s'il te plait … Lui ordonna Monsieur Maxwell sans aucune marque de violence dans sa voix même si son regard au contraire lui donnait l'impression d'être une cible à abattre.

S'éxécutant sans rechigner, le jeune homme échangea un regard avec son compagnon, sortant du bureau pour s'appuyer contre le mur à côté. Rencontrant le regard mobile de son oncle, Duo baissa les yeux honteusement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui taper sur les doigts.

- Je ne veux pas tu le fréquentes … Annonça du tac au tac le dirigeant politique, ne quittant pas des yeux l'américain quelque peu décoiffé

- Mais je … Rétorqua Duo, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge … on ne faisait rien de mal …Affirma-t-il, ancrant son regard incandescent dans celui de l'homme

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fréquentes, Duo … tu ne le connais que depuis une journée et déjà tu lui tombes dans les bras ! On ignore encore tout de lui et je pense que ce garçon n'est pas fait pour toi …

- Comment peux tu dire ça ?! J'te rappelle que tu l'as toi-même engagé pour s'assurer de ta propre sécurité, tu as remis ta vie entre ses mains … S'exclama le jeune homme, exaspéré

- Je ne remets pas en compte ses qualités de garde du corps c'est juste que … je doute que ce garçon appartienne au même rang social que toi, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Duo …

- Ah oui j'oubliais **les Maxwell**, une grande lignée aristocratique ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ? S'enquit l'américain, peu à peu gagner par la colère

- Ne soit pas grossier, j'ai engagé ce garçon pour être ton partenaire et non ton amant ! Tu as toi-même insisté pour devenir mon garde du corps, il est temps d'en assumer les conséquences !

- Si j'ai voulu faire ce job, c'était pour ne pas être à ta charge et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sortes avec lui, puisse te porter le moindre préjudice !

- Si tu poursuis cette relation, je le renvoie de ses fonctions … Déclara soudain Devon Maxwell, se levant pour faire face à son neveux

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin ce n'est pas juste !

- Le monde est rempli d'injustices Duo, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt … en attendant, je t'interdis de sortir avec ce Heero, il **est** et **restera** ton coéquipier. Le sujet est clos et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, tu peux sortir maintenant… Déclara avec fermeté le dirigeant politique, retournant à ses travaux sans plus attendre.

Serrant les dents en signe de mécontentement et d'indignation, le jeune homme ne risqua plus aucune protestation, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Sortant du bureau avec lenteur, Duo orienta son regard sur le japonais qui l'avait attendu. Faisant comme si rien de n'était, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, s'approchant du brun pour l'embrasser quand celui-ci le repoussa instinctivement, n'osant croiser son regard.

- Je crois que j'en ai suffisamment attendu … Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne sorte s'aérer un peu et se convaincre une fois de plus de l'utilité de ce salaire pour … Kim

* * *

- Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Heero ? S'étonna Howard tandis qu'il rejoignait le jeune homme à l'arrière de la salle

- Nan comme tu peux le voir … Répondit machinalement le natté, ne quittant pas des yeux son oncle en train de discourir sur les avancées technologiques de ces quinze dernières années

- Ah il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, non ? Poursuivit le vieil homme, faisant référence à la première fois où ils les avaient surpris dans la salle de sport

- Peut être mais ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde … Rétorqua Duo, se levant pour observer un groupe de personne à l'avant de la scène

Son regard tomba alors sur le japonais assurant la sécurité du dirigeant politique à l'avant de la scène, ses bras croisés autour de son abdomen, il attendait patiemment, scrutant la foule précautionneusement. Retournant au côté d'Howard, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos de son oncle. Un mouvement de la foule attira cependant son attention, se relevant aussitôt. Il nota alors que Heero l'avait également remarqué et qu'il comptait s'en occuper. Suivant du regard son coéquipier, il assista aux premières places à l'altercation. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année semblait être armé, sans doute un couteau ou un objet de ce genre. N'étant en rien découragé par l'objet, le japonais s'avança face à lui, s'emparant aussitôt de ses poignets, il le força à lâcher l'arme sans trop de difficultés avant de le livrer aux policiers en faction un peu plus loin. Un détracteur parmi tant d'autre, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il rencontrait. Poursuivant son discours comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Devon Maxwell énonça ses projets pour l'année à venir, cherchant le soutien des journalistes.

Retournant à son emplacement précédent, Heero reçut soudain un violent coup de couteau un peu en dessous des clavicules, sans doute de la part d'un des complices du précédent trouble-fête. Ne s'affolant pas pour autant, le jeune homme empoigna violemment le responsable de se geste, lui assenant une série de coup précis avant de l'étaler par terre. Pressant sa main contre sa plaie, le brun esquissa une légère grimace tandis que le dirigeant politique poursuivait toujours ses déclarations de manière imperturbable. Souhaitant rejoindre son partenaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas été trop touché par ce détraqué, Duo fut soudain retenu par Howard tandis que trois autres hommes venaient à l'encontre d'Heero. Repoussant le vieil homme avec force, le natté désirait plus que tout aller aider son coéquipier, soucieux qu'il ne soit d'avantage blessé. Affirmant sa prise sur le natté énergique, Howard lui chuchota à l'oreille que c'était le moment idéal pour voir ce dont il était vraiment capable, souhaitant le tester à nouveau. Se faisant une raison, l'américain ne cessa pas pour autant d'être inquiet pour lui, même si au fond de lui, il connaissait mieux que personne les aptitudes du brun.

Observant du coin de l'œil les trois hommes tentant de l'encercler, Heero, qui était toujours sujet à la colère depuis les mots prononcés par l'oncle de Duo, débuta de lui-même les offensives, envoyant son pied dans l'abdomen de l'un de ses agresseurs. Déboîtant la mâchoire du second, il finit par casser le nez du troisième, les laissant dans un piteux état au bout d'environ cinq minutes. N'en revenant pas, le natté observa avec attention le japonais, bluffé par ses prouesses et sa rapidité même s'il était évident que ces hommes n'étaient pas entraînés.

Ayant suivit la scène d'un œil avisé malgré la formulation de ses réponses à l'intention des journalistes, l'homme au regard émeraude esquissa un léger sourire, poursuivant la conférence de presse avec plus de sérénité.

* * *

- Ca va, ça pique pas trop ? L'interrogea d'une voix douce le natté, tamponnant régulièrement la plaie ensanglantée du brun, tout en la détaillant du bout des doigts

- …

- T'auras sans doute une légère cicatrice mais bon … personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy, ça prouve au moins que tu aimes les risques … Témoigna le jeune homme volubile, refermant le bouchon de la lotion désinfectante avant d'attraper un pansement résistant à l'eau.

Son regard s'égarant en toute discrétion sur son torse musclé, l'américain ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la stature parfaite de son coéquipier, lui procurant des frissons tout au long de l'échine. Laissant glisser ses doigts à hauteur de ses clavicules afin que le pansement ne fasse pas de pli, le natté se sentit soudain fiévreux à la sensation du souffle régulier du brun contre son front, assailli d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Scrutant de manière attentionnée le visage imperturbable et indifférent de son partenaire, le jeune homme effleura d'une caresse les mèches éparses du brun, chassant l'une d'entre elle plus indisciplinée que les autres. Se dérobant aussitôt suite à ce geste, le japonais descendit sans plus attendre de la table d'examen, reboutonnant sa chemise noire avec vivacité. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Duo déclara de manière enthousiasme tandis que sa présence tout contre lui, lui manquait déjà :

- Tu sais, tu nous as tous laissé bouche bée aujourd'hui, ils étaient quand même cinq et tu les as tous mis à terre. Je voulais venir t'aider mais ils voulaient encore te tester, j'ai vraiment eu peur pendant un moment mais tu t'en es sorti avec brio, même mon oncle n'en revenait pas …

Achevant d'attacher sa chemise, Heero s'empara de sa veste rapidement, lâchant au passage, sans jamais croiser le regard de son interlocuteur et se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- Il était impressionné mais pas suffisamment pour que j'aie le droit de fréquenter son neveu, n'est ce pas ? Ah oui, j'oubliais : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui …

Restant sans voix suite à ces mots, le jeune homme baissa les yeux tristement, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de relever brusquement les yeux, interpellant son partenaire :

- Heero …

Mais celui-ci ignora son appel, quittant l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus et profondément blesser dans son orgueil.

* * *

Cherchant du regard le japonais à travers la fenêtre en bois sculpté, Duo l'aperçut à l'arrière de la maison, passant un coup de fil. Finissant d'inspecter les moindres recoins du chalet, le jeune homme rejoignit son oncle dans son bureau pour s'assurer une dernière fois de sa sécurité et vérifier son bippeur. Ne le dérangeant pas plus longtemps, l'américain le prévint qu'il serait à l'embouchure du jardin et du garage pour fumer une dernière cigarette. Lui reprochant une nouvelle fois sa dépendance à la nicotine, Devon Maxwell lui souhaita néanmoins une bonne nuit avant de se replonger dans ses travaux. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Duo se dirigea sans plus attendre à l'arrière de la maison dans l'espoir d'une réconciliation avec son coéquipier ou au moins d'une mise au point. Avançant rapidement au travers des brindilles fraîches, le natté retrouva son partenaire appuyé contre un muret en pierre, son attention rivée sur son portable. Se retournant dés qu'il perçut un bruit, le japonais fit mine de l'ignorer, poursuivant sa discussion avec WuFei. Ne s'en formalisant pas le moins du monde, Duo se hissa en haut du muret, s'asseyant et allumant une cigarette alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos de l'asiatique.

- Je vais devoir te laisser là, embrasse mon frère de ma part et surtout n'oublie pas de bien la couvrir, il se peut qu'elle ait un peu de mal à s'endormir mais normalement ça devrait aller, si c'est le cas berce là quelques minutes et chante lui _Yellow Submarine_ des Beatles, elle adore cette chanson et aussi n' …

- Ne t'inquiète pas … Tout ira bien, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle dort ici … Je dirais à Quatre de te rappeler demain, allez bonne nuit Heero et arrête de t'en faire pour un rien, elle n'est pas en sucre tu sais …

- Je sais mais … elle compte plus que tout pour moi. Bonne nuit … Répondit le japonais avant d'éteindre son portable, sentant le regard du natté posé sur lui.

Savourant la douce sensation de nicotine en lui, le jeune homme observa avec attention le japonais, celui-ci restant silencieusement accoudé au muret, fixant résolument un arrosoir en plastique à quelques pas.

- T'as tout vérifié ?

- Yes … Concorda le natté, détaillant à son tour l'arrosoir vert pomme … Kim va bien ?

- Oui. Répondit Heero après quelques minutes

Tendant soudain son bras vers la main du natté, le jeune homme s'empara de sa cigarette, l'écrasant contre une pierre du muret sans formuler la moindre parole. Ne protestant pas, Duo reposa son regard sur le brun, admirant son côté ténébreux en raison de la tombée de la nuit et de l'éclairage sommaire d'un projecteur sur le chalet.

- Ta blessure a bien cicatrisée ?

- Oui …

Silence

- Shit ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces banalités ! Tu sais quand mon oncle dit que je suis tombé dans tes bras au bout d'une seule journée, c'est faux … Déclara avec sincérité l'américain, rivant son regard sur le brun à ses côtés

- Au bout de quatre heures en fait … Corrigea le japonais de manière spontanée, sans que son visage n'adopte la moindre humeur

Ne relevant pas cette insinuation, Duo poursuivit, détournant son regard sur le haut du muret en pierre à côté de lui.

- Je te connaissais bien avant … comment ne pas te connaître alors que tu as été le premier … Annonça le jeune homme, riant de sa propre remarque

Posant violemment son regard sur son coéquipier, Heero n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, tellement ceci lui semblait inconcevable. Considérant avec attention le natté, il chercha un élément pouvant le mettre sur la piste.

- A mon avis, j'ai mal entendu …

- T'as très bien entendu …

- Alors je … enfin on …

Duo acquiesça en silence, n'osant rencontrer le regard impérieux de l'asiatique à cran. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Et tu m'as menti depuis le début ?!! J'arrive pas à croire que … Et moi qui me disais que j't'avais déjà vu quelques part, quel crétin j'aurais du m'en douter !

Plongeant son regard intensément violacé dans celui incandescent du brun, Duo le questionna avec un sérieux troublant, en rien déstabilisé par la colère du japonais :

- T'as vraiment envie qu'on s'engueule encore ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, l'américain poursuivit sur sa lancée, ne le quittant pas des yeux :

- … personnellement, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol …

Attirant brusquement le jeune homme jusqu'à lui, Duo enroula sa main autour de sa cravate noire, l'embrassant impétueusement. Scellant avec fougue ses lèvres contre les siennes, il referma ses jambes immédiatement derrière l'asiatique, le rendant prisonnier de ses injonctions. L'embrassant avec ardeur et application, Heero resta dans un premier temps de marbre, ne répondant en rien à l'échange avant d'empoigner finalement les fesses du natté pour le plaquer entièrement contre lui, cédant sans trop de difficultés à ses avances. Prenant possession des lèvres de son coéquipier de manière enthousiasme, le jeune homme caressa avec adresse la langue de son partenaire, réalisant l'un de ses désirs les plus influents. Il cessa cependant de l'embrasser lorsqu'un élément lui revint à l'esprit :

- Et ton oncle ?

Plongeant son regard brûlant de désir dans celui de l'asiatique, le jeune homme répondit avec fermeté, rapprochant son visage du sien :

- Je me fous bien de ce qu'il en dira, j'ai toujours été dingue de toi … c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer … Terminant sa phrase par un baiser

Embrassant de nouveau celui qui occupait l'intégralité de ses pensées, Duo s'abandonna sous ses caresses exercées, se sentant fiévreux par son simple regard. Détachant ses lèvres au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme appuya son front contre celui du natté, murmurant avec assurance :

- Rappelle moi comment c'était … je veux m'en souvenir …

Esquissant un sourire, le natté se pencha à hauteur de son oreille, appuyant la pointe de son menton contre son épaule, il commença à lui décrire la scène selon ses souvenirs :

- C'était au cours d'une soirée entre plusieurs fraternités, courant décembre, tu as passé la plupart de ta soirée à me reluquer à l'autre bout de la salle : Riant, dansant, buvant, fumant. C'est la première fois que j't'ai vu rembarrer autant de mecs … Un gars de ma section m'avait dit que tu m'avais repéré depuis quelques semaines et que j'étais le prochain sur _ta fameuse liste_, tu me plaisais également, en fait, tu étais le seul à me plaire vraiment. Alors au bout d'un momt, j't'ai rejoint. J'ai juste eu à te murmurer quelques mots pour t'attirer dans mon lit. Tu étais doux et tendre alors que tous te décrivaient comme complètement dingue et déchaîné … tu m'as fait l'amour au moins cinq fois avant de t'écrouler à côté de moi … Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo reprit : Ça te revient maintenant ? Même si je me doute bien que je n'étais qu'un parmi tant d'autre, j'espère au moins t'avoir laisser ne serait ce qu …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit au contact de la main glacée du brun remontant le long de son dos, se faufilant sans plus attendre sous sa chemise noire pour lui découvrir les reins. Esquissant un sourire, Duo ferma les yeux de plaisir, s'abandonnant contre le torse ferme du japonais. Se penchant légèrement en avant, Heero découvrit au creux de ses reins un ange noirs aux ailes légèrement dépliées, admirant la finesse du graphisme et caressant les contours du bout des doigts rêveusement. Il se mit soudain à parler, ne quittant pas de yeux la descente de ses reins séduisantes :

- J'ai jamais su ton prénom … c'est pas faute d'avoir interrogé tout le monde, le matin tu n'étais plus là alors que moi je … j'aurais voulu que tu sois là … Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le voulais vraiment. Tu as disparu en coup de vent, j'ai remué toute la fac' pour te retrouver, tous semblaient t'avoir oublié alors j'me suis dit que j'avais rêvé … et je t'ai oublié. Pourquoi tu n'étais plus là, Duo ? Demanda d'une voix quasi silencieuse le jeune homme, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule tandis que ses mains reposaient sur la courbe de ses reins

Baissant les yeux sombrement, le natté murmura doucement d'une voix morne :

- Le soir où on a … dormi ensemble, mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture, la voiture a pris feu et … ils ont tous les deux péris à l'intérieur, j'ai été obligé de quitter la fac' et … j'ai rejoint mon oncle en Californie … Pourquoi … tu crois vraiment que si j'étais resté tu aurais changé ? L'interrogea le natté même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment

- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux c'est vrai mais une chose est sûre … je n'en ai jamais été aussi prêt que ce soir là. Confessa le japonais timidement, déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son compagnon … Comment est-ce que j'ai pu t'oublier ? Reprit-il, s'emparant cette fois avec ardeur des lèvres du natté, l'attirant contre lui sans qu'il n'ait plus besoin de l'appui du muret.

- Moi en tout cas … je ne t'ai jamais oublié … Soupira Duo entre deux baisers, savourant la sensation de _ses_ mains sur lui

Laissant glisser ses jambes le long du brun, Duo murmura un discret « … Suis-moi » enserrant ses doigts entre ceux du japonais, pour l'entraîner hors du jardin. Le suivant sans trop se faire prier, Heero se colla contre le jeune homme, le retenant par la taille contre lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'entrée du garage. Composant rapidement le code d'ouverture de la porte mécanique, les deux gardes du corps se glissèrent discrètement à l'intérieur, étouffant leurs rires par quelques baisers. Enclenchant l'ouverture de la limousine de son oncle, le natté poussa rapidement le jeune homme à l'intérieur, le renversant sur la banquette en cuir avant de l'y rejoindre en riant. Claquant la porte de la voiture avec le plus de discrétion, Heero allongea le natté au sol, sous lui, avant de relever la tête pour admirer l'intérieur de la limousine privée de son patron. Contemplant la banquette tout en cuir noir, le mini frigo et l'installation électronique, le japonais s'exclama soudain alors que le natté le dévorait des yeux, ses mains s'égarant au plus bas de son dos.

- Et après ça, il trouve encore le moyen de se plaindre …

Echappant un rire, le jeune homme murmura de manière sensuelle, ses doigts se précisant sur les fesses du brun étendu au dessus de lui :

- Tais toi un peu et embrasse-moi …

S'éxécutant aussitôt, le japonais esquissa un sourire féroce, s'emparant farouchement des lèvres de son coéquipier. Glissant ses mains sous les genoux de son amant, il souleva le jeune homme pour le poser sur la banquette en cuir, le rejoignant aussitôt, au dessus. Déboutonnant à une vitesse inouïe sa chemise couleur ébène, Heero déposa de manière saccadée quelques baisers sur les lèvres rougies du natté alors que celui-ci faisait glisser sa cravate le long de son cou par une douce torture conjecturée. Effleurant sa peau claire avec la pointe de sa langue, le japonais s'amusa à le rendre fou de plaisir, détachant la fermeture de son pantalon par la même occasion. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, Duo longea de manière continue les omoplates du brun, appréciant le moindre muscle sous ses doigts brûlants. Ondulant sournoisement contre le jeune homme ivre de ses caresses, Heero s'empara avec ferveur des lèvres de son partenaire, sentant la pression qu'exerçait son envie contre son pantalon noir. Marquant sa peau claire à coup de dents, le japonais s'hasarda rapidement sur l'excitation de son compagnon, caressant avec précision son point sensible. Echappant un gémissement, Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre, nouant ses doigts entres les mèches indisciplinées du brun. Percevant un léger son en continu, Heero releva la tête quelques minutes, murmurant à l'intention de l'américain :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Sûrement les battements de mon cœur …

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune homme embrassa avec exaltation les lèvres si désirables du natté, se concentrant entièrement sur l'exploration de sa bouche quand il perçut à nouveau ce bruit.

- Nan sans rire c'est quoi ?

Se redressant à son tour en position assise, Duo écouta quelques minutes la sonnerie, se précipitant brusquement vers sa veste abandonnée un peu plus loin :

- Shit ! C'est mon bippeur … S'exclama l'américain d'un air paniqué alors qu'il remontait la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon

- Ton quoi ? Demanda le japonais un peu déboussolé

- Grouille toi de te rhabiller, **il** y a un problème à l'intérieur …

Sortant aussitôt de la limousine, sans même attendre son coéquipier, Duo partit en courant vers l'entrée du chalet, affolé à l'idée qui l'ait pu lui arriver quelque chose par leur inattention. Traversant les différents couloirs hâtivement, le jeune homme se déplaçait de manière silencieuse de pièce en pièce afin d'éviter tout coup d'éclat ou risque de grabuges. Atteignant enfin le bureau du dirigeant, le natté s'apprêta à entrer quand il sentit deux bras le retenir résolument par la taille, son coéquipier lui chuchotant discrètement à l'oreille tout en lui montrant l'individu en question dans la pièce. Evaluant les risques rapidement, l'américain entra finalement, motivé par le revolver braqué sur la tête de son oncle. Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, le jeune homme l'assomma violemment avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Accourant auprès de son oncle, le jeune homme s'assura qu'il n'avait rien quand un second homme surgit de derrière, tenta de le neutraliser. Commençant à le frapper sans ménagement, l'intrus ne tarda pas à l'étaler au sol, plaquant la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge du natté. Ne pouvant tolérer cela, le jeune homme incita l'agresseur à se retourner en lui frôlant l'épaule, lui assénant un violent coup dans la mâchoire pour avoir osé menacer son coéquipier et l'assommant un peu plus loin vers son complice. Aidant le natté à se relever, Heero lui demanda d'une voix tendre, caressant du regard le jeune homme :

- Ça va ?

- Ouai t'inquiète pas … Répondit l'américain en acceptant la main que lui tendait le brun, ses joues légèrement rosies

Assistant à la scène en silence, Devon Maxwell renversa un objet pour sortir les deux jeunes hommes de leur rêverie et que l'on s'intéresse un temps soit peu à lui. Reportant aussitôt son attention sur le vieil homme, Duo se précipita à ses côtés, l'examinant de partout pour y déceler la moindre blessure, inquiet pour sa santé.

- Ca va tu n'es pas blessé ? Il ne pas touché ou volé quelque chose au moins ? Si il …

- Je vais bien, Duo … Soupira le dirigeant, retirant les mains de son neveu de son visage … il n'a fait que me parler de lui et de ses convictions, désapprouvant entièrement mon programme … Déclara Monsieur Maxwell, ne quittant pas des yeux le japonais qui était en train de ligoter les deux hommes tout en appelant la police.

- Tant mieux alors … Murmura Duo, recouvrant peu à peu un pouls normal … il s'en est fallu de peu tout de même …

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Rétorqua Devon Maxwell avec fermeté … je t'ai bipé dés qu'il a pénétré dans le bureau et il vous a fallu plus de cinq minutes pour venir… la prochaine fois, ce seront peut être cinq minutes de trop ! S'exclama le dirigeant, rivant son regard intransigeant sur les deux gardes du corps érigés face à lui … Mais qu'est ce que vous pouviez bien faire pour mettre autant de temps ?!

Examinant minutieusement les deux jeunes hommes silencieux, le vieil homme nota immédiatement le froissement significatif de la chemise noire son neveu ainsi que sa natte désordonnée. Tandis que Heero ne s'en sortait pas mieux, il s'exclama alors, son regard s'étrécissant :

- Hm je vois …

* * *

- Cette fois encore c'est passé mais la prochaine fois il …

Le jeune homme interrompit son amant soucieux par un baiser, se moquant bien que tous soient susceptibles de les surprendre. Embrassant amoureusement le natté, Heero détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles de son coéquipier, la raison lui revenant à l'esprit ainsi que ses desseins. Lui volant un dernier baiser, il le rassura alors, une main autour de la poignée du bureau de Monsieur Maxwell :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'm'en occupe …

- Heero, tu … mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par le doigt du japonais posé sur ses lèvres

- Chut … je t'aime … S'exclama Heero

Esquissant un sourire, ce fut cette fois Duo qui s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement avant de finalement le laisser entrer, l'attendant à l'extérieur. Pénétrant enfin dans le bureau du dirigeant politique, Heero referma la porte derrière lui, le regard émeraude de l'homme se posant alors sur lui.

- Monsieur Yuy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? L'interrogea Devon Maxwell, un brin sarcastique et n'ayant toujours pas digéré l'épisode du chalet

- J'ai à vous parler … Annonça sobrement l'asiatique, s'avançant d'un pas

- Je m'en doute sinon vous ne seriez pas ici … Rétorqua le vieil homme pince-sans-rire

- C'est au sujet de Duo

- Je vous écoute … Concéda son supérieur

- Je viens vous demander l'autorisation de le fréquenter … Déclara du tac au tac le brun, plongeant son regard flegmatique dans celui satirique du dirigeant

Haussant un sourcil, le vieil homme esquissa un léger sourire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et troublé par l'impassibilité du jeune homme :

- Vous vous moquez moi, n'est ce pas ? … Comme si mon avis vous importait en quoique ce soit …

- C'est vrai que personnellement cela m'affecte peu mais… ce n'est pas le cas de Duo. Il accorde une grande importance à votre jugement, même s'il ne le dit pas forcément…

- Vous êtes culotté tout de même de venir me demander ça dans mon propre bureau …

- …

- … mais je respecte néanmoins votre geste et … je ne pense pas que vous ne risqueriez pas votre place si vous n'étiez pas profondément attaché à mon neveux, j'me trompe ?

- Effectivement

- Bien … alors on va dire que je ne m'opposerais plus à votre relation tant que celle-ci n'empiètera pas sur vos travaux respectifs et que je verrais Duo aussi heureux qu'il l'est actuellement …

Heero esquissa un sourire, fier de sa réussite quand le dirigeant politique poursuivit sa phrase

- Seulement … au premier écart, je vous fais écarteler … Annonça Devon Maxwell avec fermeté

Le jeune homme ignorait s'il était sérieux ou non mais à en voir son regard, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y risquer.

- Ca sera tout ? Le questionna le vieil homme souhaitant reprendre ses écrits

- Oui … Répondit le japonais en se reculant

Avançant en direction de la porte, il revint finalement sur ses pas, réalisant qu'il avait négligé un élément de taille. S'approchant du bureau en bois massif, Heero déposa une feuille sous les yeux de son supérieur hiérarchique :

- J'oubliais …

Devon Maxwell balada son regard sur la feuille en question, découvrant l'arbre généalogique des Yuy et par la même occasion une famille haut placée dans l'aristocratie.

- Bonne journée ! S'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire, quittant la pièce sans plus attendre

Retrouvant son coéquipier à l'extérieur, Heero s'approcha aussitôt du jeune homme, le décollant brusquement du sol avant de l'embrasser ardemment en témoignage de sa jubilation. Esquissant un sourire, le natté s'empressa de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa bonne humeur :

- Alors … qu'a bien pu te dire mon oncle pour te rendre ainsi ?

- Oh des banalités : Il accepte notre relation, les cours de la bourse ont augmenté, il n'est pas très friand des feuilletés quatre saisons du cuisinier et je … Commença le jeune homme alors qu'il reposait le natté au sol

- Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? Il est d'accord pour nous ? S'exclama Duo, les yeux pétillants

- Il semblerait oui … Répondit le japonais en souriant, conservant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Woh mais c'est … génialissime !!! S'exclama l'américain, renversant aussitôt son compagnon sur le sol avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur, ses mains s'égarant déjà

- Duo, on est dans le couloir … Lui fit alors remarqué l'asiatique, n'étant pas contre les endroits farfelus mais tout de même : un couloir ??

Relevant la tête vers les murs l'entourant et la porte du bureau de son oncle un peu plus loin, le jeune homme baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son coéquipier, s'exclamant de manière spontanée :

- Et alors ? … Il me semblait pourtant que mon petit ami était quelqu'un de téméraire et appréciant les risques, me serais-je fait abuser ? Déclama avec candeur Duo, taquinant l'orgueil du brun

Inversant aussitôt la situation, le japonais s'empara des lèvres de l'impertinent, souhaitant lui prouver plus que jamais qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Remontant ses doigts agiles le long des cuisses de l'américain, Heero déposa une série de baisers le long de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le natté ne l'arrête :

- Mais au fait, il est courant que t'as déjà une fille ?

* * *

**– The End –**

Et** Joyeux Noël :) **


End file.
